This invention relates generally to a trigger actuated dispensing system and, more particularly, to a remote trigger sprayer tethered to a container of liquid to be dispensed for remote operation.
Remote dispensing systems for spraying of especially pesticides, insecticides, plant and grass nutrients, and the like, for lawn and garden applications, have been available in many forms for a number of years. One such system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,750 includes a trigger sprayer having a cylindrical handle connected to a container closure and having flexible tubing stored in accordance with one embodiment within the container during periods of non-use and capable of being drawn from the container during a spraying operation. In another embodiment the tubing is coiled and stored within a receptacle located within the container during periods of the non-use. During the spraying operation, the trigger sprayer is removed from the closure and the tubing is uncoiled from its receptacle.
Storage of the coiled or uncoiled tubing within the container is, however, cumbersome and awkward, as the coil may stick or snag as it being pulled out of the liquid container. Besides, the trigger sprayer with its handle remains connected to the container closure for periods of non-use such as shipping and storage. This is cumbersome as additional shelf space and storage space is required rendering the dispensing package as inefficient and less desirable.
Another known remote sprayer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,993 in which a trigger sprayer with its handle is stored within a recess provided in a side wall of the liquid container which recess is sized and shaped for receiving the sprayer handle. For retaining the handle in place, protrusions are formed as integral parts of the container and tabs are formed as integral parts of the sprayer to facilitate a resilient snap fit between the protrusions and the slots. The hollow tubing connectable to the container through the closure cap is coiled and stored within the hollow trigger sprayer handle, together with its container connector. When in use the handle is removed from the container recess and its connector is plugged into a spout mounted on the container closure for movement between open and closed positions.
The aforedescribed system is however not without its disadvantages. For example, the container and trigger handle must be specially molded to facilitate the removable mounting of the handle to the container. This is costly and uneconomical requiring special tools or blow molding equipment, adding to the cost of the dispensing package. And the plug-in connection between the tube connector and the spout could render the system inoperable, should the spout be accidentally pivoted to its closed position.
There is a need for improvement in the design and operation of the known remote trigger sprayers which would render the container easier to produce and of less complex construction while offering a more convenient and easier to use dispensing package to the consumer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,459 discloses a rigid dip tube connector for a liquid spray dispenser which includes a cap body having a shipper cap hinged over its upper end and a connector attached to the flexible tubing to effect connection of a trigger sprayer to the container. The connector is of two-part construction and is coupled to the closure with the shipper cap open. The coupler between the connector and the closure is however so structured that it presents a relatively insecure coupling. And the two-part construction required for the connector renders it more difficult and more costly to produce.
There is a further need to improve upon such a connector which would be of simpler and less costly design yet highly effective in coupling a flexible tube to a rigid dip tube.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved trigger sprayer dispensing system for connection to a liquid container to which the trigger sprayer and its hollow handle is removably mounted in a manner rendering it easier to mass produce and convenient to carry and use. The trigger is removably mounted in place in a convenient location for quick removal by the operator while requiring no complex molding of either the handle or the container for facilitating a simple mount and easy removal of the sprayer.
It is a further object to provide such a dispensing system wherein an adaptor of one-piece molded construction is provided which, together with a simplified container closure, is economical and easy to use yet highly effective for facilitating connection of the hollow coil to the closure which supports a rigid dip tube.
In carrying out the aforedescribed general objectives, the dispensing system according to the invention includes a container of liquid product to be dispensed, the upper portion of which having an opening defining the carrying handle. The handle forming opening is enlarged for the reception of a remote trigger sprayer assembly of the type having a gripping handle. The assembly, which is removably attached to the container when not in use, has a flexible hollow delivery tube connectable to the interior of the container. Opposing side walls of the trigger sprayer have laterally outwardly extending protrusions, and the enlarged opening at the upper end of the container have recesses of complementary size and shape to that of the trigger sprayer protrusions for the snug reception of the sprayer assembly.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, the delivery tube may be coiled about the exterior of the gripper handle of the trigger sprayer in its stored position.
Another embodiment of this invention provides that the delivery tube may be coiled and stored within the gripper handle of the trigger sprayer which is hollow, the hollow interior having a predetermined depth such that a portion of the stored coil extends outwardly of the interior of the gripper handle and resiliently bears against a confronting portion of the container at the container opening for resiliently mounting the trigger sprayer in place.
In accordance with another feature of the present invention, an adaptor is non-removably connected to one end of the delivery tube, the adaptor being of one-piece molded plastic construction which is removably connected to the container directly or indirectly. The adaptor is non-removably connected to the hollow delivery tube by the provision of a ratchet disc, which may be conical and hinged to a body portion of the adaptor. The disc has an opening which in a use position is coaxial with a through opening extending through the body. The disc opening is defined by a plurality of resilient tines defining one-way ratchet teeth engaging the delivery tube when it is inserted through the coaxial openings.
Further in accordance with the invention, the adaptor may have an internally threaded sleeve for threaded engagement with an external dip tube connected to the container. Otherwise the adaptor may have a hollow nipple coaxial with the body opening for engagement with a closure cap mounted on the container.
Another feature of this invention comprises an assembly for connecting a flexible hollow fluid delivery tube to a rigid dip tube for a liquid spray dispenser, the assembly comprising a container closure having a cylindrical side wall for engagement with the neck of a container, and an end wall having a central well for the reception of a flexible tube adaptor.
Further in accordance with the invention, the end wall defining the well includes a vent port, the adaptor when seated within the well defining together therewith a vent path to the atmosphere.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparently from the following detailed description of the invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.